


Peter and his Overdramatic Queen

by WestonFollower



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonFollower/pseuds/WestonFollower
Summary: “Hey beautiful you want to go do something?”She threw her hands up in air and mostly muffled by the pillow said, “No, I’m going to stay here under my blanket, buried in my misery.”





	Peter and his Overdramatic Queen

For over the couple of months Peter has gotten the opportunity to be Lara Jean’s actual real boyfriend, he discovered that she loves to text, a lot. Peter loves it especially since when they we’re “fake” dating she barely even sent him an emoji. That’s why after his lacrosse practice when his phone was dry from any messages he was confused. It was weird, she knew when he got done and would always wait 5 minutes before asking him how it went, it was the best part of his day. But no, nothing since their last conversation, her ‘I love you too’ with a heart emoji glowed up at him. 

Weird. 

So being the normal, not psycho, boyfriend that he is he decided to drive to her house. Dr. Covey’s car was nowhere to be seen, but Lara Jean’s was parked in its usually spot. Peter got out of his jeep, quickly jogged to the front door, and knocked lightly on it. 

The front door swung open and Kitty smiled brightly at him. “Peter! Thank god you’re here maybe you can tell Lara Jean to quit being so dramatic.”

Definitely weird. 

Peter walked in and slipped his shoes off, he didn’t see Lara Jean anywhere. “Wait kid what’s going on where’s Lara Jean?”

“Ok so she got home and apparently the sequel to her favorite romance novel killed off her favorite character. Now she’s in her bed being dramatic and not taking care of me like she’s supposed to. I figured if anyone can help it would be you.”

This was bad, this was very bad. He nodded and Kitty and made his way upstairs. Those books were important to her, it was basically what lacrosse was for him. If one of his favorite players died he’d probably be in the same boat as his girlfriend right now. 

Her door was cracked so he knocked gently on it, “Lara Jean? Can I come in please?”

“Sure,” sniffle, “if you want to,” another sniffle. 

He hated when she cried. 

Peter walked in quietly and looked at his girlfriend. Her face was down into her pillow, sheets were pulled around her, and her favorite series, but not anymore, were scattered across the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Hey beautiful you want to go do something?”

She threw her hands up in air and mostly muffled by the pillow said, “No, I’m going to stay here under my blanket, buried in my misery.”

“I’m sorry your favorite character died.” She looked up at him and pouted. “Ok you can’t look at me like that it breaks my heart and makes me want to do anything for you.”

She scrunches her nose up in confusion, “Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because I can’t be do anything for you or the guys will think I’m whipped,” he laughed and then he ended up on the floor, “Lara Jean! Did you just push me off the bed?”

The way she looked innocently up at him stopped him in his tracks. He planned on picking her up over shoulder and tickle her to death. But the way she was looking at him made him want to something else to her entirely and that’s what he did. Peter grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. Lara Jean rubbed her hands over his chest and quickly sneaked them under to tease the waist band of his boxers. He bit her lip lightly and was not prepared for the moan that came out of her mouth. Lara Jean blushed deeply, she wasn’t prepared for it either. Holy shit he was hard, and she could feel it. Slowly he felt her shaky hand touch him lightly through his jeans.

“Peter! Lara Jean! Is the situation under control? I’m bored.” Leave it to Kitty to bring them back to reality. 

Lara Jean was the one who fell off the bed this time and Peter couldn’t hold in his laughter, “Oh Lara Jean is there a reason why you’re flustered?” he looked down at her. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “No not at all. I’m going to go check on Kitty and feel free to join after you handle that...” she blushed and looked down towards his boner. 

“Woah woah Covey eyes up here!” 

“Peter!” she covered her eyes and quickly exited her room.

She was so adorable Peter honestly thinks one day he might die. She’ll truly be the death of him. The sound of the door slamming shook him out of his love daze, Peter could hear the girls welcoming their father home. Speaking of dying, he needed to get his “situation” under control before he had to deal with the very real possibility of being killed by Dr. Covey.

Oh well, there were worst ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
